Divide
by Jasdero and Devit
Summary: A girl whose past is a mystery is found by non other than Jasdevi. Without anywhere to go, the girl ends up living in the arc, but will Jasdevi be able to keep her safe or will something go terribly wrong?
1. Noah of Bonds

**Devit: Note to all you people reading this, Jas and I did not steal this!**

**Jasdero**: **Yeah** **our account was hacked and we lost our password, hii!**

**Debit: So please don't review anything mean like 'you stole this' or 'copier!'**

**Jasdevi: Or else we will find you *pulls out gun* and when we do...you'll pay...**

**SO ENJOY!**

The midnight moon shines brightly next to the stars. _Jasdev_i is on a mission in the woods, harvesting for innocence. They wander off to a girl crying next to atree...They were in the middle of know where. Why do you think she's crying, _Devit_? my twin asks me.

I don't know, I respond. Maybe she is lost.

Should we go over by her, hii? my twin asks.

I don't know _Jasdevi_... maybe we should leave and just find the innocence before master Earl starts dinner.

But we can't just leave her here, we can at least take her to the nearest town. _Jasdero_ stated.

Alright, but that's it, were going to leave her alone afterwards.

_Jasdero_ didn't respond.

We walked over to the girl, our footsteps cracking dry leaves beneath us. The girl looked up, startled. "Are...you the.. monster of the woods?" she asked.

As we looked at her closer, she was older than she looked. She had silver hair that hung over her face, a torn white skirt and her face was flawless. "Monster?" We asked. "What monster?"

"The monster that haunts these woods and attacked me. It shot bullets and smoke-filled the forest, making me retreat and leaving _Sally_ behind." The girl cried.

_Jasdero _and I right away knew what had attacked her, "Whose _Sally_?"

"My cat." She said.

"Do you want us to take you home?"

"Us?" she asked, "Your just one. No one else is around. Is your friend lost too?"

We began to laugh and the girl looked more startled. "Don't worry my brother ain't lost."

Ready? I asked _Jasdero_.

Ready. _Jasdero_ responded.

We separated from one another in front of the girl. I looked at _Jasdero_ and he looked at me, then we both laughed. I turned toward the little girl, but she was gone.

"Oi? Where'd she go?" I asked aloud.

"There, hii!" _Jasdero_ pointed ahead. The girl was running deeper into the woods, her silver hair flowing behind her.

"Great, _Road's_ going to pick us up here and now we have to chase after that brat." I complained.

"Guess were missing dinner." _Jasdero_ whined.

"Or..." I started.

I called forth an Akuma and it appeared before us. "You, Akuma." I said pointing to the girl still running. "Go fetch her for us, will ya?"

The Akuma nodded and rushed forward after the girl. "See _Jasdero_, we won't miss dinner this way"

"Then how are we going to bring her home, hii?" _Jasdero_ asked looking up at me.

"Damn it! I didn't think about that."

Akuma hurry it up! I called.

-0-Soon After-0-

The Akuma returned soon after. _Jasdero_ and I walked up to the girl in the Akuma's arms. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"Your such a brat." I stated, "We just want to take you home."

"No! I'm never going back there! Never!"

I looked at _Jasdero_ and then back at the girl. I sighed, "Why not?"

"I'm not telling you anything! I don't even know your names!" She exclaimed."And this creäture is going to eat me!"

"Akuma let her go." _Jasdero_ and I said. As the Akuma dropped her I said, "Akuma blow up, will ya?"

A huge explosion right away happened and smoke-filled the area. As it cleared the girl was gone! "_Jasdero_ where-"I began, but stopped when I followed his gaze to my chest.

My eyes widened when I saw a ball of silver hair against me. The girl must have clung onto something during the explosion, I thought to myself and that something was my coat."

She didn't seem to notice what she grabbed hold of because she didn't move. Without thinking, my hand slid on top of her head. She looked up slightly and right when she saw me she jumped off. _Jasdero_ then asked, "So what's your name?"

The girl didn't look up at _Jasdero_, but responded, "My name...my name is _Wakaru_."

"_Wakaru_." My brother repeated.

"Well, I'm Devit..."I started.

"And I'm _Jasdero_..."

Then we both said, "Together we are _Jasdevi_!"

"So you have three names?" _Wakaru_ asked puzzled.

"I guess you can say that, hii." _Jasdero_ laughed.

"So, now will you tell us why you're not going back?"

"Nope."

"But we told you our names." I said, but as I said it, it sounded pathetic.

"Sorry, it's a secret." She smiled.

"Well fine we'll leave you here." I said turning around, "Come on, _Jasdero_." I called behind me.

I heard _Jasdero's_ footsteps behind me and I stopped to turn around, "I hope you lucky enough that the monster of the woods won't find you!" I called out to _Wakaru_.

As _Jasdero_ caught up, _Wakaru_ was right behind him. "_Wakaru_, I thought you said you didn't want to go home." I teased.

"Well...I was thinking about it...and I was wondering...if I could maybe...go home with you?"

My face turned expressionless along with _Jasdero's_. We looked at each other and then back to _Wakaru_. "Well our family is kind of strange." I said.

"Yeah, Lord Millennium is real scary." _Jasdero_ stated.

"I don't mind." _Wakaru_ said.

I looked over to _Jasdero_, "Do you think the Earl will allow this?"

"I'm not sure, but if he kills her than it's not our problem." _Jasdero_ whispered.

"Well what about Road? She'll go berserk!"

"Well like I said it's not our problem, hii!" _Jasdero_ laughed.

"OK, then it's settled. You can stay with us, but only for tonight." I told _Wakaru_.

"Fine." she said.

"But were going to have to wait for _Road_."

"_Road_?" she asked.

"Our...little...sister." _Jasdero_ and I said at ounce.

**Devit and Jasdero: This is our first chapter of our first book, so we hope you like it!**

**Devit: Review or else!**

**Jasdero: Review, hii!**

**Devit and Jasdero: And has anyone seen Cross's pupil, Allen?!**


	2. Noah of Dreams

I leaned against a nearby oak tree, and watched as Wakaru chased Jasdero around. Ducking behind trees and bushes, I knew Jasdero didn't like it, but watched anyway. Soon enough Wakaru pounced on top of Jasdero lie a wild cat catching its prey. "You having have, Jas?" I asked looking down on him.

He didn't respond until he got up, "She's unbelievably fast!" Jasdero exclaimed.

I ignored him and watched Wakaru run around. "When do you think Road will arrive?"

"Don't know, she said she'd be here before dinner started."

"Well it's getting dark."

Wakaru ran forward toward me, "And cold!" she said drawing her hands back and forth against each other.

I smiled lightly, pleased to see her jump around like a kangaroo. Then I sighed briefly and took off my jacket and handed it to her. Her hands clutched it and she wrapped her self in it like a cocoon. "Thank you, Devit." She said with a smile.

I returned the smile, but then a sudden trembling came from the ground and Wakaru then clung onto me again. Then a red heart-shaped door appeared in front of us. "Finally." I said aloud.

A shadowy figure emerged and Road appeared in the doorway. "Jasdevi you read-" She trailed off as her eye caught the sight of Wakaru. "Sooooo cute!" She screeched running forward.

Wakaru hid behind me, her head sticking over my shoulder. But Road still ran forward, around me and grabbed Wakaru by the waist. "Road! She's not a toy!" I exclaimed.

She ignored me and still held onto the struggling Wakaru. "Are you taking her home?" Road asked.

"Well she said she wanted to, so I guess, yes." I said.

Jasdero tried to reach for Wakaru, but Road scowled at him, making him back off. "Let go of me!" Wakaru pleaded.

Road only grinned at her and turned back toward her doorway, "Come on were going home." Road said, carrying Wakaru with her.

Jasdero looked at me and I to him, then back to the doorway, "Let's go, Jas."

We headed forward and entered, following Road.

-0- In the Arc -0-

We stepped out of the doorway into the arc, the white buildings and streets aligned in a grid pattern. Road let Wakaru down on the ground and continued forward. Wakaru ran over to me, "What is this place?" she asked looking around.

"This is technically our home."

"Your home is huge? How many rooms you got in here?" she asked opening a door and stepping forward.

My eyes widened and we sprinted over and grabbed her hand. A huge bottomless pit was below her. "Wakaru! Careful!" I shouted.

"S..sorry." she said, not looking down.

I pulled her up and I sighed in relief. "Your going to get yourself killed before the end of the day." I said aloud.

Road stepped forward, "Well it could have been worse." she said with a shrug.

"What? What could be worse than falling into a bottomless pit?" Wakaru asked.

She just smiled her usual smile and continued forward. We followed and I made sure to keep my eye on Wakaru for the time being.

We came in front of one of the doors and continued inside. As we did I whispered in Wakaru's ear, "Whatever you see don't be frightened, nothing will happen to you, I promise."

Wakaru nodded in understanding and we entered, the doors closing in behind us. We came into the dinning room where all the other Noah where seated, including the Url. "Sorry were late, Lord Millenium. We got side tracked." Road said looking back at Wakaru.

The Url turned and noticed Wakaru, "Tell me Jasdevi, why do you bring this human here?"

"Well...the truth is-" I started, but Road interrupted.

"She's my new doll!"

I noticed Wakaru was going to protest, but I kicked her in the back of the foot and she understood. Road ran over to her and smiled at the Earl. "Milleni can I keep her, please?"

"Very well Road, keep her as long as you desire."

Road squealed, "Thank you Milleni!"

I noticed Road was leading Wakaru out of the room. I was about to stop her when the Earl called out, "Jasdevi join us will you?"

I turned around and nodded. I took my seat and began to eat, along with Jasdero. Awhile later Road came back in...without Wakaru and I bit my lip slightly. Road also finished eating first and left the room. After Devit and I finished we headed out as well.

As we strode into Road's room she was with Wakaru, doing her hair. Wakaru had a new red short dress on. "Road what are you doing?"

"What, she's my doll?"

I then noticed that Wakaru's hands were strapped against the chair as well as her feet and she struggle to get out. "Road! You tied her up?"

Road grinned slightly and continued to play with Wakaru's hair. I rolled my eyes, "Road she isn't your doll."

"Yeah she is, Millennium Earl said so, didn't you hear him?"

"Road give her back!" I called pulling out my gun as well as Jasdero.

She stopped what she was doing and walked up to Jasdero and I. "Do you expect to keep her in your room for the night? Or in mine?"

"What kind of question is that!"

Road laughed. "Well?"

"I wouldn't want her in your room, that's for sure."

"Let her choose." Jasero said looking at Wakaru.

I turned my head over Road, "Well where do you want to sleep, Wakaru?"

"I would normally choose to sleep in a girl's room and not a boys, but I'm not to interested in being tied up and treated as a doll."

"Fine." Road said walking over to her.

She summoned four of her candles and threw them at each end of the rope making the rope slice open and setting Wakaru free. She stayed put, "I'll stay here for the night." Wakaru said.

"You sure?" Jasdero asked.

"I will be fine...hopefully." Wakaru said glancing back at Road.

I turned slowly and looked back at Wakaru before exiting the room along with Jasdero.

As we entered our room I sat on the edge of the bed. We had a bunk bed so Jasdero climbed to the top and hung down looking at me, "Everything alright, Devi?" He asked.

"Jasdero, was it really a good idea to take her with us?"

"I don't know Devi, you're the smart one." Jasdero stated.

I smiled weakly, "Well tomorrow we should probably take her back to her family. I mean she'll die here, she doesn't even know what we do here or the fact that we terrorize people and kill them."

"Well it's what we do Devi, we can't change it."

"I know, I mean it's fun to see those filthy Exorcist's faces before we kill them and take their Innocence."

"Yeah." Jasdero echoed, his golden locks stood upright as he hung upside down.

"Well we should get some rest, Jasdero, we'll take Wakaru back home tomorrow night."

"K, night Devi."

"Night, Jas." I said and then I felt my mined drift into a deep sleep.

**Devit: K, that was chapter 2, now what?**

**Jasdero: We have to make the next chapter, Devi.**

**Devit: What! I spent an hour of my time on this! I could of killed at least 10 Exorcist by now!**

**Jasdero: So could of I, but we have to finish this book, plus it was your idea.**

**Devit: Well...whose idea was to bring the girl home?**

**Jasdero: *looks at the floor* Dero's...**

**Devit: Now we have to get rid of her by tomorrow night!**

**Jasdero: Devi can we have some tacos in this book, I really want to eat some!**

**Devit: *Sigh* I will think about it.**

**Devit and Jasdero: Enjoy!**

**Devit:...still I feel like were forgetting something...**

**Devit and Jasdero: THE INNOCENCE!**


	3. Noah of Lust

I awoke, my golden eyes staring upwards. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Jasdero, get up?"

No answer, I sighed and got up. I climbed on top of the bed and keeled on the other side of my sleeping brother. I pushed him off, making him fall over onto the ground below. "Devi!" he shouted.

I laughed from above and jumped down next to him. Jasdero pulled out his gun and I as well. We aimed at each other, but then a knock came at our door. I turned to the side and opened the door a bit. Wakaru stood there looking up at me. "Devit?" she asked.

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"I'm hungry..."

My expression turned blank, "Well umm..." I started. I knew I couldn't take her to the dinning room or the Earl would get suspicious. Then an idea popped into my head. "We'll go out to eat in a bit, OK?"

"K" She said, "I'll be in Road's room for the time being."

I nodded and she ran back down the hallway. Jasdero stuck his head out the door as well, "Are we really going out?"

"I guess." I said with a shrug.

I heard him laugh quietly and whisper, "Dero's getting tacos."

I smiled in return and closed the door.

-0- A while Later-0-

Jasdero and I headed out the room towards Road's room, or...world. I opened the door and entered along with Jasdero. "Road?" I called.

"What do you two want?" she asked flying down on Lero.

"Wheres Wakaru?" Jasdero asked?

I looked around, "Yeah, she said she would come back here." I stated.

Road grinned, "Well she didn't, must have got lost. I wouldn't be surprised, the ark is huge."

I bit my lip, "Come on, Jasdero." I said turning around.

Jasdero followed and we left Road's room.

"Where could she be?" I asked Jasdero.

"Don't know Devit, but does this mean we won't be getting any tacos?"

I sighed, "Now's not the time, Jas."

I looked around, "Well if she was hungry, she may have went off towards the dinning room." I said aloud.

"Let's go, hii!"

We ran toward the dinning room, glancing around if Wakaru was near by.

As we were close to the dinning room and were headed down a corridor, we spotted Lulubell's room door open and as I peeked inside, my mouth fell open. "Jas," I whispered.

"Devi." He said.

We saw Wakaru petting Lulubell in her cat form and laughing. As we opened the door, Lulubell looked up at us, along with Wakaru. "Devit?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing." I said, "We were looking for you everywhere."

"Everywhere but here." Wakaru said. "You never told me you had a cat." She said petting Lulubell again.

Lulubell began to purr quietly. "Well...Lulubell's not really a cat or ours."

Wakaru stopped petting Lulubell, "What do you mean?"

"Doesn't matter, Lulubell, I'm sorry for the intrusion." I said.

Lulubell glanced at Wakaru and I was sure that she would scurry off, but Wakaru called "Wait."

Lulubell shifted around to see what she wanted. "I got something for you...Lulubell." Wakaru said lifting her hair away from her neck.

A small bell became visible from around her neck, tied with a red ribbon. Wakaru untied it and tied it around Lulubell's small cat neck. Lulubell moved forward and heard the bell ring sweetly. Then she scurried off into the shadows, and the only sound was the chime of the bell. Wakaru smiled brightly and got up. She walked over to me, "What was that all about?" I asked in confusion.

"What? I have no use for a bell." she stated.

I sighed and led Wakaru out of Lulubell's room, locking the door behind me. I glanced at her for a moment, but then I caught something I hadn't seen before. One of Wakaru's eyes was red while the other was white. I stopped her for a moment and she looked up at me. "What happened to your eye?"

Wakaru placed a hand over her colorless eye and only grinned, "It's a mark I had since I was born, nothing big."

I nodded, "Let's go and get something to eat, Jasdero is craving for some tacos, you?"

"Tacos..." Wakaru said softly, "Haven't eaten those in a long time." she stated.

"OK then, let's go, Wakaru, Jasdero." I called.

"Hii" Jasdero laughed.

We entered back into the arc, "OK, now which door would take us out?" I asked aloud.

"This one, hii!" Jasdero said pointing to a nearby door.

"You sure? There is like a million doors in here."

"Dero's sure." he replied.

I shrugged and opened the door. A white flash appeared and we walked in. As we came out, Wakaru held onto my coat, and I felt a bit of anger build up in me, "Wakaru, stop, you're going to rip it." I said pulling it away from her.

Her face grew depressed, "Sorry, Devi..." she replied.

My eyes grew heavy and I looked back at her, "Here." I said, reaching out for her hand.

She hesitated and took my hand, and looked up at me. Then a smile appeared across her face. I turned away and continued walking. A town came into view and as we walked through the shadows, Jasdero and I changed to look like ordinary humans, and then we came out into the light. "Jasdevi?" Wakaru asked.

Jasdero and I stopped to face her. "I know your not human, so what are you?"

Jasdero looked over at me, "We are the true apostles of God." I said.

"Really? What do you do?" Wakaru asked excitedly.

I stood quiet for a moment, "I'll tell you later on." I said.

"Oh, OK." She said.

We came toward a taco stand and Jasdero jumped up in joy. I sighed and smiled, turning to Wakaru, "How many?" I asked.

"Five, please." Wakaru said.

"FIVE! Are you sure you can eat all that?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that five is the answer to everything!"

I caught on to her words, Five?...Answer to everything..., I thought. I'll keep that in mind.

"OK, five then. Jas, how many you want?"

"Five!" He said with a laugh, "Five, five, five five, five, hii!"

I grinned slightly, "OK then." I turned toward the man, "fifteen tacos, hand em over."

"That will be thirty-six dollars." He said.

I bit my lip, and slowly turned toward Wakaru and back to the man. Then I glanced at Jasdero and he nodded. We each pulled out our guns and yelled, "Thirty-six dollars you say? I don't pay, but you can if you don't hand them over, now!" I yelled.

"Yeah, hii!" Jasdero called.

The man's eyes widened and rapidly reached in the bottom cabinet of his cart, pulling out a large variety of tacos, "Please, don't shoot! Take them, take them all!"

"That's right, you know what you need to do."

As I glanced back at Wakaru she was smiling widely. My face grew confused, but then I turned back to the man. "Jasdero, take our food and let's get out of here." I said.

"Hii!" Jasdero laughed.

He grabbed all of them and then I grabbed onto Wakaru's waist and we jumped upon a building, running along the rooftops. Still I wondered, what was she smiling about? Did she enjoy watching the man plead?

**Devit: OK, finished chapter 3 and I think I'm finally getting the hang of this!**

**Jasdero: Hii, I remember this. Five! The answer to all!**

**Devit: But Road on the other hand, denies this discovery. **

**Jasdevi: Oh and by the way...Review or else!**


End file.
